The Millennium Children
by Akira Strife
Summary: Rating is high for later chapters. Very gory and horror like later on. This is a Yugioh story but has a Resident evil twist! Me and my friends join up with yugi and the gang to find out what Kiaba and Pegasus are up too and what happened to my father. R
1. Prologue

Okay this is a story I wrote along time ago. I just beat Resident Evil Code Veronica X when I wrote this is it has a sort of Resident Evil kind of twist. My character in this is Reina and all other characters that come in but are not from Yugioh or Resident Evil are copy righted by me and I own them! (Except for Blade that's my friends character). Anyway read and review and tell me what you think!!  
  
The Millennium Children:  
  
A Fan Fiction Of Yugioh  
  
Intro-Egyptian past memories  
  
Hunter: "Reina.Reina wait up! We can't keep walking like this.we're going to pass out soon. We got to rest!"  
  
Reina stopped. She brushed her beautiful blue hair out of her face and tears streamed down her face. She was crying. She dropped to the ground in deep sorrow and her dress began to get wet. Every time she looked at her hands, all she saw was blood.her mother's blood. The tears rolled out of her eyes more and more as she thought about her mother. "Will I ever find her? Is she even here? What happens if she hates me? I don't want her to hate me!" were all the thoughts that Reina thought about, especially now.  
  
Blade: "Reina, are you okay? Do you want to turn back?"  
  
Reina sighed deeply and stood up. Tears still streaming down her face, she turned around and faced her friends. Aw her friends, faithful to the end, would never betray her, even now, this far into the matter they are still sticking by her no matter what. In shock to see Reina crying her friends gasped loudly and looked like they were going to cry too.  
  
Reina: "No matter what.we have to keep going. It's our only chance, if the plates shift again, we'll surely be lost. *Sniff-sniff* I know this must be hard for all of you but we must keep going, for mom's sake. If you want to go back.I'll understand"  
  
Aw Reina, not much of a leader but cares for her friends in many ways they will never understand. Isn't usually a crybaby but a tough kid at that. Being a princess, Reina takes after her cousin, strong and would never back down from anything, especially something as important as this.  
  
Hunter: "Reina." Suddenly, out of nowhere a Fire Kraken appeared in front of Reina and scared her half to death. She went to back up but tripped and fell as the Kraken came rushing towards her,  
  
Hunter: "REINA!" Reina was about to be hit by the kraken's fire tentacles but Hunter summoned a lightning spell and destroyed the kraken.  
  
Reina: "Hunter.you.you saved me."  
  
Hunter: ".As long as you're okay, nothing else matters"  
  
Reina: ".Hunter."  
  
****Flashes and Reina slowly opens her eyes, shakes her head and begins writing in her journal****  
  
Was that all a dream.or not? It seemed so real but yet in a way, seemed so fake. Well I better introduce myself my name is Reina. I live with my foster mother, foster father and my real brother in a big house in Domino city. My brother works for Kiaba Corp. and usually is downstairs in his room working on computer stuff. I love computer stuff. Every since I was little, I loved computers! I now can hack into any computer and by pass any firewall people put up. My brother, although, is better then me with everything else about computers and it kind of makes me jealous. Being the adopted daughter of a retired General, I was forced to train and my foster father or whom I like to just call "father" had high expectations of me. Training, running, fighting, all of which he wanted me to be able to do and do at an excellent rate; I became strong like a military personnel. Flexible, light on my feet, fast, strong, and good at fighting, I'm not your average teenage girl. My father keeps all sorts of guns and stuff in a basement lab in our house and doesn't let Blade, mom or I in, although, I do know how to use a gun, I don't like to use them. As for my brother, he is like me as well. He can do everything I can because my father trained us both two years ago, in case something ever happened to him and we would have to fend for ourselves. Man, when it comes to training, my father has high expectations and doesn't take excuses, so my brother Blade and I have forever been good at gym. As for the computer part, my dad's friend Jason taught us all about how to hack into computers, how to hack into other computers from your computer, how to by pass security systems the works and it still remains a mystery to me why Jason taught us all of this. Three weeks before Jason was murdered, he gave my brother private lessons on computers that I was never aware of until after his death two months ago. What Jason taught Blade, I don't know but I know it has something to do with my father's disappearance. Yeah, shortly after Jason died, my father got an important message from the S.O.B.C (The Secret Organization of the Biochemical) saying they need him to report to the base (which lies south of Domino city but no one is aloud there without I.D saying you are an agent there) and that it was urgent. I told my father he shouldn't go since he is retired now but he said this would be the last call and he left. It's been a month since he left and we were worried about his safety when we got a disturbing letter saying,  
  
Dear Family, I'm writing you this letter because I may never get a chance to see you again. I love you all so very much, especially you Claire, I love you more then this letter will show. Blade, I want you to take care of your sister, protect her at any cost! And finally, Reina, you made me so very proud in the last four years that I know you'll do just fine without me. Be brave my loving family and never forget, I love all of you so very much. I'm sorry Claire that I may never get to go on another adventure like we used to do in the past. Remember when we broke into the government research lab 21 years ago? We were looking for your brother and we found him! That was the last time we got to go on a mission since we stopped and settled down. I wanted to go on one last mission, just us, but I guess that'll never happen. I should have never come here! Sorry Reina, I should've listened too you. The things they are doing here are weird! They are trying to "recreate the past", whatever that means, and they are working under someone by the code name P.E.G.A.S.U.S and I don't know who that is. It's a new code too me. They told me the "things" are going out of control and for safety reasons no one is aloud to leave. Things? I never got to see what they were doing here and what the "things" were. I have to go now, I'm being transferred to the safety tank, whatever that is, and I hope its safe from whatever those things are. Goodbye my loving family, I was hoping to see you all again but I guess I don't get a chance now.  
Love Always,  
Steve  
  
That's the letter he sent us word for word. What he was talking about I don't know and Blade and I fear for his safety so we have asked our friends, Alyssa, Mandy, A.D, Hunter, and Mitchell for help. Thanks for listening to me journal, well, I guess you kind of have to. I hopefully will get to record all of what happens down in this book but I don't want to take up too much time. I hope whoever gets this journal understands I will only be writing in this occasionally and I may not record everything down. Well I better go now, it's late, and I hope I can find my father in time before something awful happens to him. 


	2. Chapter 1 The plan

Okay here's Chapter 1! Very long and I hope you guys don't get bored of it quickly! Don't worry Chapter 2 has a lot of action in it and has a duel! R&R!  
  
Chapter 1: The team and the plan  
  
Blade: "Reina! REINA! Wake up! We're going to be late, hurry up!"  
  
Reina: "What.? *Slowly opens her eyes* what do you want Blade?"  
  
Blade: "We're going to be late for school! Are you getting up or not?"  
  
Reina: "Yeah I'm coming.*rolls out of bed and gives Blade a look that says, get out of my room*"  
  
Blade shook his head and sighed as he left the room. Reina put on her school uniform, grabbed her duel monsters deck from the desk, put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her backpack. Before leaving the room, Reina turned around and sighed deeply. She would rather be in bed or at home plotting her plan to rescue her father. Reina shook her head and ran down the stairs and too the door as Blade gave her, her lunch.  
  
Blade: "We're going to have to give you an alarm clock you know that eh?"  
  
Reina: "I don't like alarm clocks.they always end up broken when I wake up"  
  
Blade: "Ha, ha, ha! What are you going to do when I'm not around to wake you up?"  
  
Reina: "You'll always be around to wake me up so I never have to worry about it now do I?"  
  
Blade: "*Chuckles* I guess you're right.come on, I told Mandy and Alyssa we'd meet them at the school doors"  
  
Reina: "Don't you care? How heartless can someone be!"  
  
Blade: "Huh? What are you talking about Reina?"  
  
Reina: "Never mind.let's go"  
  
Reina slowly walked out the front door as Blade watched her confusingly. What did she mean by that? Blade didn't have any idea so he didn't bother to pay any more attention to it and joined his sister. Blade wanted to drive to school but Reina insisted that they walked. Blade chuckled loudly because he knew why she wanted to walk, because she was hoping she'd see Hunter pass by. Blade has known that Reina had a crush on Hunter for along time and keeping his sister's crush a secret from his best friend was hard. But still Blade remained silent and never revealed who Reina liked to anyone, not even Hunter, her actual crush. Blade always thought it was strange that Reina had a crush on Blade's best friend but he never really questioned her about it. He knew Reina was worried about their foster father and didn't really want to bring anything up that would make her uneasy or mad at him. Finally, they reached the school doors and sure enough, there stood Mandy and Alyssa, waiting impatiently. To Reina's surprise, Hunter was waiting with them and she tried not to look at him but it was so hard.  
  
Mandy: "What took you guys so long? We've been waiting her for like two hours!!"  
  
Hunter: "Actually, it has only been 20 minutes *chuckles*"  
  
Mandy: "So I suck at guessing time, sue me"  
  
Blade: "Sorry. Reina decided to sleep in this morning.it took me awhile to get her up"  
  
Alyssa: "Obviously"  
  
Reina: "Like you would care Blade.I'm going"  
  
With a loud sigh, Reina walked right past Hunter and everyone else and entered Domino High School.  
  
Hunter: "What's wrong with Reina?"  
  
Blade: "I don't know.every since we got that disturbing letter from our father.well, she's been acting like that"  
  
Mandy: "Like what?"  
  
Hunter: "Are you dense or something? Acting all cold and mysterious"  
  
Blade: "Exactly"  
  
Alyssa: "*Giggles* to answer your question, yes Mandy is dense! Come on, she's going out with Duke Devlin. Like really! Who would go out with that guy?"  
  
Mandy: "There is nothing wrong with Duke! He's a nice, caring, considerate, strong person!"  
  
Alyssa: "Yeah, if you like players"  
  
Mandy: "He's not a player!!"  
  
Blade: "Enough you two! See what I have to put up with.Hunter?"  
  
Hunter: "What? Oh yeah I see."  
  
Alyssa: "What's wrong Hunter?"  
  
Hunter: "Nothing.it's nothing.hey, I'm going to go catch up with Reina, see you later Blade!"  
  
Hunter waved and followed Reina into the school as Blade, Alyssa and Mandy agreed that it was time to go in. As soon as they entered the bell ring and they had to go to class. Alyssa had French, Reina and Hunter had math, Mandy had science and Blade had Tech. **Meanwhile, in Math**  
  
Mrs. Austin: "Now take out your homework from last night because I'll be coming around to check it"  
  
Hunter: "*Whispers* Hey Reina, did you do your math homework last night?"  
  
Reina: "*Whispers back* No.did you?"  
  
Hunter: "*Whispers and laughs* nope, I never do. I don't need to do homework because I already know everything"  
  
Reina: "*Whispers* Yeah because you're a browner!"  
  
Hunter: "*Whispers* I'm not a browner! I'm just smart"  
  
Reina: "Whispers and giggles* whatever helps you sleep at night Hunter"  
  
Mrs. Austin: "Quiet please.no talking"  
  
Reina sighed deeply and Hunter looked upon her with concern.  
  
Hunter: "*Thinking in his head* man.Reina is really worried about her foster father.I hope we can figure out a way to get on that island."  
  
Mrs. Austin: "Yugi.would you please do the answer for question 1 b on the board?"  
  
Yugi: "Sure!"  
  
Yugi Muto walked up to the black board and began writing down the answer as Joey and Tristan started laughing. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Hunter and Reina all sat at the same table and it was usually Yugi, Hunter or Reina doing all the work at the table. Hunter and Reina knew Yugi pretty good since they went to the same elementary school together and also Yugi was the winner of duelist kingdom and battle city and was named the king of games. Since Duel Monsters was very popular at Domino, almost everyone played it and had there own deck. Reina's dueling deck was mostly made up of fire monsters, good magic and trap cards and had her favorite card too, The Black Magician Girl. Tristan really didn't play Duel Monsters that often, he was too busy trying to win Joey's sister Serenity's heart who is in love with Blade. Blade likes her too but has a funny way of showing he cares, it seems only Serenity, Reina and Hunter can see his true feelings. Hunter doesn't play Duel Monsters either, but he likes to watch Reina and Blade duel each other. Joey duels a lot since he wants to prove to everyone he can beat Reina at it but has had no success lately. Reina and Yugi haven't actually dueled yet since Yugi doesn't really duel anymore. Ever since he went to Egypt with Seto Kiaba, he hasn't played duel monsters and no one knows why. Joey tries to get Yugi to duel but Yugi just shakes his head and says, "No thanks. I rather not duel anymore" Reina knows about the seven millennium items, along with Blade, Hunter, Alyssa, Mandy, Mitchell and A.D (her cousin) and she tends to ask Yugi questions about it but not now. She's had her mind fixed on a plan to rescue her father that she hasn't really been with it lately. The same markings on the millennium puzzle Yugi has are on Reina's weird amulet (along with Hunter's, Blade's, Alyssa's, Mitchell's, Mandy's and A.D's weird items). Reina used to wonder if there was any connection between the two but didn't really bother to check into it.  
  
***At the cafeteria***  
  
Mandy: "If I was in that class any longer I swear I would've fallen asleep!!"  
  
Alyssa: "According to Kristian, you did fall asleep"  
  
Mandy: "I don't think I fell asleep.but that would explain why time went by so quickly."  
  
Yugi: "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I forgot how much fun it is to hang with you guys"  
  
Blade: "Humph."  
  
Yugi: "Huh?"  
  
Alyssa: "What's wrong Blade?"  
  
Blade: "Nothing.excuse me"  
Suddenly, Blade got up and left the table. Yugi bowed his head and sighed loudly because he figured it was his fault.  
  
Hunter: "*Sipping on coffee* it's not your fault Yugi.Blade's probably going to ask Serenity out"  
  
Yugi: "You serious? He's actually going for it?"  
  
Mandy: "Oh probably.he's been trying to all week"  
  
Yugi: "Well that's good.I hope Serenity says yes"  
  
Hunter: "So do I.I'm sick of hearing about her"  
  
Alyssa: "I bet Reina's really sick of it eh Reina?"  
  
Hunter: "Reina? Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, you look like you're going to faint"  
  
Reina: ".No.I'm okay."  
  
Mandy: "You sure?"  
  
Reina: ".Yeah.can you guys excuse me? I'm going to go to my locker and get my stuff"  
  
Alyssa: "But it's only 12:00! Class doesn't start for another 30 minutes!" Reina: "."  
  
Reina got up and left too leaving her friends at the table. Hunter looked on with concern, same with Alyssa and Yugi. Mandy seemed to be the only one laughing at this time.  
  
Hunter: "How can you be laughing at a time like this? She's supposed to be your best friend, why not comfort her or something. Her father is missing after all"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah even Seto Kiaba isn't that heartless!"  
  
Mandy: "No I'm not laughing at that.Joey went to sit down beside A.D and she threw her food on him. It was funny"  
  
Hunter: "I bet it was.*gets up*"  
  
Alyssa: "Hunter not you to!"  
  
Hunter: "*Turns around and faces Alyssa* Reina has been really upset lately and if Mandy her best friend isn't going to care then I will!"  
  
Yugi: "Hunter.you're the only one that has been able to make Reina smile ever since she got that letter.go for it"  
  
Hunter: "Thanks Yugi *runs off after Reina leaving Mandy, Alyssa and Yugi at the table*"  
  
**Duke approaches**  
  
Mandy: "Hi ya Duke!"  
  
Duke: "Hey Mandy.what's going on gang?"  
  
Alyssa: "We are not your gang!"  
  
Yugi: "Oh Alyssa, Duke didn't mean it. How's dungeon dice monsters going?"  
  
Duke: "Not too bad.we had a major loss of cash the other day but it rose right back up when we unleashed the new dice"  
  
Yugi: "The new dice?"  
  
Duke: "Yeah.it's called the ritual summon dice"  
  
Yugi: "Oh wow let me guess.you can summon ritual monsters?"  
  
Duke: "Yep"  
  
Yugi: "Oh cool! *Smiles* Sounds like fun"  
  
Duke: "You want to have a rematch Yugi? I still want another chance to beat you!"  
  
Yugi: ".Sorry Duke, I don't play games anymore"  
  
Mandy: "Why not Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "It's a long story.*looks at watch* Oh geez I told Joey I'd meet him at his locker right now.I got to go see yah"  
  
***Yugi exits and Blade returns with Serenity***  
  
Alyssa: "Hey Blade.why so happy?"  
  
Serenity: "*Giggles and holds up her hand to show she was holding Blade's hand*"  
  
Mandy: "No way."  
  
Blade: "Yep.I'm going out with Serenity"  
  
Alyssa: "Way to go Blade! I knew you could do it!"  
  
Blade: "Thanks Alyssa.Hey.where's my sister? And Hunter?"  
  
Mandy: "They left"  
  
Blade: "Did Hunter ask Reina yet?"  
  
Alyssa: "Ask her what?"  
  
Blade: "*Chuckles* guess not"  
  
Serenity: "Tell her what?"  
  
Blade: "*Leans over and whispers to Serenity only* he's going to ask her out"  
  
Serenity: "*Whispers back* Oh.that's so cute"  
  
***At Reina's locker***  
  
Reina: "*In her head* Oh father.I wish I knew a way to get to you but.I need I.D first.*grabs books* who would have I.D to that island.and.what does P.E.G.A.S.U.S stand for?"  
  
**Hunter walks up**  
  
Hunter: "Those don't look like geography books *smiles*"  
  
Reina: "Oh Hunter.*looks at her books and quickly puts them back* no they don't do they *giggles*"  
  
Hunter: "See? I knew you could still smile"  
  
Reina: "I'm sorry. I guess I've been thinking too much that I forgot I was still on Earth"  
  
Hunter: "Yeah *chuckles* don't worry about it.hey um, there is something I want to ask you?"  
  
Reina: "*Brushes hair out of her face* yeah?"  
  
Hunter: "Will you.go out with me?"  
  
Reina: "Oh Hunter."  
  
Hunter: ".I know you have been preoccupied and I know."  
  
Reina: "I will"  
  
Hunter: "You.will?"  
  
Reina: "Yes.*hugs Hunter and starts crying* I've been worrying about my father so much I've forgotten about my true feelings.I've always liked you Hunter, always. Ever since the first day I saw you.I've just been such a fool and I have been ignoring you so much.can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Hunter: "You have nothing to apologize for.*rubs Reina's back* nothing at all, I understand"  
  
Reina: "Thanks Hunter.I've got it! *Steps away from Hunter*"  
  
Hunter: "Got what?"  
  
Reina: "*Grabs Hunter's hand* Come on"  
  
With that, Reina raced down the hall towards the cafeteria with Hunter closely following behind her. They got too the cafeteria and too their table just in time before there friends left.  
  
Alyssa: "Welcome back."  
  
Reina: "I have an idea come on!"  
  
Mandy: "What about classes?"  
  
Reina: "Screw them. This is more important!"  
  
Mandy: "But I can't skip class.my parents would kill me"  
  
Alyssa: "*Steps forward* fine then, stay here. I'm going"  
  
Blade: "Me too"  
  
Serenity: "If Blade is going then count me in"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah I'll go too"  
  
Duke: "Sorry guys.maybe some other time. Bye"  
  
**Duke exits**  
  
Hunter: "Of course I'm going *holds up the hand he's holding Reina's with*"  
  
Blade: "Way to go Hunter"  
  
Reina: "Let's go pull Mitchell out of elementary school and go to our secret spot"  
  
Alyssa: "Coming Mandy?"  
  
Mandy: "Yeah."  
  
***At the gangs secret spot which is in the trees at a bench behind the Domino park***  
  
Mitchell: "I'm going to get in trouble for this you know"  
  
Alyssa: "No you wont. Besides I think Reina has a plan"  
  
Reina: "Listen up.I've figured out how we're going to get I.D to go to that island my father's on.My father said something about the boss having a code name, P.E.G.A.S.U.S. At first I thought it was some I.D clearance thing but it isn't it's a name"  
  
Yugi: "P.E.G.A.S.U.S.Pegasus!!"  
  
Reina: "Exactly! And there is only one Pegasus I know who would being doing some secret stuff on the island south."  
  
Blade: "Maximillion Pegasus"  
  
Reina: "Exactly"  
  
Yugi: "But Pegasus has disappeared and no one knows where he is"  
  
Reina: "No.there is someone who knows. When Blade came home from work three nights ago.he said something about Kiaba telling everyone to go home because the creator of duel monsters was back"  
  
Blade: "That's right."  
  
Reina: "That could only be Pegasus!"  
  
Yugi: "Then Kiaba must know where he's been hiding lately!"  
  
Reina: "Exactly"  
  
Alyssa: "But how are we going to get Kiaba to tell us where he is?"  
  
Reina: "That's where I'm stuck"  
  
Mandy: "Hmmm."  
  
Blade: "I can get us in to see Kiaba but a favor.I've asked to much of him lately, he wouldn't give me a favor as big as this one"  
  
Yugi: "I can help you with that"  
  
Hunter: "How?"  
  
Serenity: "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "Kiaba still owes me a favor! I don't really want anything from him so the favor was useless to me. That's why Kiaba gave me it but he's a man of his word so he'll keep his promise and give me the favor"  
  
Reina: "You'd do that.for us?"  
  
Yugi: "Of course *transforms into YamiYugi* we're in this together"  
  
Reina: "Okay.*sticks hand out* who ever is in on this plan put your hand on top of mine. Whoever doesn't want anything to do with this, I understand. It's a risky plan and we haven't even gotten to investigating the island plan yet.but."  
  
YamiYugi: "*puts hand on top of Reina's* it just might work"  
  
Reina: "*Nods*"  
  
Hunter: "I'd do anything to help you Reina.*puts hand on YamiYugi's* count me in"  
  
Reina: "*Smiles*"  
  
Alyssa: "Me too*puts hand on Hunter's*"  
  
Reina: "Thanks Alyssa."  
  
Blade: "You know I'm going to help *puts hand on Alyssa's*"  
  
Serenity: "Me too.you've been a really good friend to me Reina.I want to help you too *puts hand on Blade's*"  
  
Mandy: "Someone's got to keep you people out of trouble.*puts hand on Serenity's*"  
  
Alyssa: "Well Mitchell?"  
  
Mitchell: "Well.you need someone with intelligence."  
  
Blade: "That rules you out Mitchell"  
  
Mitchell: "Hey!"  
  
Reina: "*Giggles*"  
  
Mitchell: "*Puts hand on Mandy's* me and Spike will help!"  
  
Serenity: "Who's Spike?"  
  
Hunter: "His wolf companion"  
  
Serenity: "But aren't wolves dangerous?"  
  
Mitchell: "Not Spike! He's cool!"  
  
Reina: "Thanks you guys.let's go to Kiaba's mansion!!"  
  
Everyone: "YEAH! *Throws hands in the air and cheers*"  
  
**At secretary's desk in Kiaba Corp.**  
  
Secretary: "Yes? May I help you?"  
  
Blade: "My name is Blade. I work here"  
  
Secretary: "I.D?"  
  
Blade: "Here.*shows I.D*"  
  
Secretary: "Well hello Blade. Sorry for the check, it's standard procedures"  
  
Blade: "No problem"  
  
Mandy: "*muffles* Easy for you to say."  
  
Blade: "What's that Mandy?"  
  
Mandy: "Nothing."  
  
Secretary: "I'm sorry, no dogs past this point please"  
  
Mitchell: "But Spike's a good dog. He'll behave"  
  
Secretary: "Standard procedure. One of you will have to stay behind with the dog"  
  
Mitchell: "I'll stay"  
  
Serenity: "Me too.can't leave Mitchell alone"  
  
Reina: "Okay. Let's go"  
  
**Walking upstairs**  
  
Alyssa: "You think it was a good idea to leave Mitchell and Serenity alone down there? Maybe we should've just left Spike outside"  
  
Blade: "We're in Kiaba Corp. What can possibly happen to them?"  
  
YamiYugi: "Anything is possible with Kiaba"  
  
Blade: "That's true"  
  
Reina: "Let's just keep going"  
  
Alyssa: "Okay.*stops and looks behind her, sighs and follows her friends*"  
  
**Walks into Kiaba's office where Kiaba is sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer**  
  
Kiaba: "Yes? Oh! Blade, Reina, it's good to see you again. How's your father doing?"  
  
Reina: "Not good that's why we're here"  
  
Kiaba: "I'm a very busy man you know.I can't take on piety favors. If it's important then ask. If not, then leave"  
  
Blade: "It's about our dad. You see, he went to the freaky base down south and sent us this disturbing letter *hands Kiaba the letter who begins reading it*"  
  
Kiaba: ".*gives letter back* I have been getting reports of strange things happening at that base but I don't see how this has something to do with me"  
  
Reina: "*Walks up to the desk and puts hand on it and leans up* Listen, my father is trapped there and he needs help. Pegasus is the owner of that place, is he not? And ever since he's disappeared after the duelist kingdom tournament last year, no one has seen or even heard of him *turns around walks a few steps and faces back at Kiaba* Until now. You were in communicate with him the whole time and he came to you for help the other day did he not?"  
  
Kiaba: "Yes but."  
  
Reina: "*Walks back up to Kiaba's desk* I'm not finished! Meaning, whatever he's been doing down there, you've known about. You must have access to that research facility!"  
  
Kiaba: "I do but what makes you think I'd just hand it over to you? It's really none of your business what's going on down there now is it?"  
  
Reina: "It became my business when my father got trapped there!"  
  
Kiaba: "Humph.I'm still not convinced"  
  
YamiYugi: "Kiaba. You owe me a favor! Technically, you owe me two but I'm not getting into that right now. This can be both my favors, grant us access to that research base!"  
  
Kiaba: ".You're right I do owe you two favors but.this is a BIG favor to ask of me Yugi. I can't just grant it that easily. Why don't I make you a deal? Since it's your father there Reina, you duel me. If you win, I'll *chuckles* grant you access to the research facility down south. If you lose, Alyssa, you become my girlfriend and all of you never come here again!"  
  
Alyssa: "Deal!"  
  
Reina: "Alyssa?"  
  
Alyssa: "Go for it Reina!"  
  
Reina: "Okay Kiaba, let's duel!!" 


	3. Chapter 2 Kiaba's Trap

Well here's chapter 2! Note that the duel up ahead is my duel against Kiaba! I know the Dark Magician Girl only gets powered up by 300 points when A Dark Magician is in the graveyard but I didn't know that when I wrote this story and it's awhile ago so the Dark Magician Girl use is a new one (Never before released) and gets powered up by 700 points for each Dark Magician in the graveyard. Now let's get on with the duel!  
  
Chapter#2: Kiaba's Trap  
  
**Note, during the duel, I don't want to keep saying he/she picks up a card so at each of there turns they'll draw a card (unless an effect is in play but I'll tell you that) and when I just say "I lay a card face down and call forth." means they are playing a magic or trap card face down**  
  
Without any delay the duel got started.  
  
Kiaba: I hope you know who your dealing with little girl"  
  
Reina: The only duelist to possess the three Blue Eyes White Dragon's in his deck.the same person who was beaten by Yugi so many times! I can take you on! I'm no novice!"  
  
YamiYugi: Take Kiaba down!"  
  
Blade: Remember who your fighting for, Alyssa, Dad, you can't lose!"  
  
Reina: I won't. Let's duel"  
  
Kiaba: Hm.I lay down one card face down and play Battle Ox in attack mode"  
  
Reina: I'm familiar with your opening move Kiaba"  
  
Kiaba: What?"  
  
Reina: So I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon, getting rid of your magic or trap card"  
  
Kiaba: No! My Dark Hole!"  
  
Reina: And I'll play one card face down and summon Little Chimera in Attack mode!"  
  
Hunter: Reina! Why'd you do that? Little Chimera has weaker attack points then Battle Ox!"  
  
Kiaba: Because she's stupid, Battle Ox Attack!!"  
  
Reina: Not so fast! Spell Binding Circle! Your Battle Ox is trapped and his attack points are reduced to half! Now Little Chimera, destroy Battle Ox!"  
  
Kiaba: Ha, ha, ha! Little Chimera has only 600 attack points! Even with the Spell Binding Circle, my monster has a higher attack strength!"  
  
Reina: Little Chimera's effect is, as long as he's face up on the field, all fire monsters get a 500 attack point bonus, including himself!"  
  
Kiaba: No!"  
  
(Reina: 2000, Kiaba: 1750)  
  
Kiaba: You are better then you look"  
  
Reina: It's still my turn, I lay one card face down.your move Kiaba, bring on your attack *grins*"  
  
YamiYugi: (Reina's got something up her sleeve.I wonder what it is?)"  
  
Kiaba: I fell for that mistake before; I won't do it again. I play Heavy Storm destroying all Magic and Trap cards on the field and since I don't have any down.it destroys all of yours! I also play Rude Kaiser in attack mode, destroy little Chimera!"  
  
(Reina: 1300, Kiaba: 1750)  
  
Alyssa: Oh no! Reina's losing! Maybe she can't win."  
  
Blade: The game's not over yet!"  
  
Reina: Good job. (I have three Dark Magician cards in my hand but I can't use them.I know!) I use Discard the Cards allowing me to discard three cards and pick up three new ones *drops out three cards, draws three new ones* Now I play two cards face down and play Harpy Lady equipped with the Black Pendant raising her attack points too 1900, attack Rude Kaiser!"  
  
(Reina: 1300, Kiaba: 1650)  
  
Kiaba: No big deal.I play one card in defense mode, your go"  
  
Reina: Hm.(Kiaba's up too something.I better be careful) I play one card in defense mode, go Kiaba"  
  
Kiaba: I sacrifice the card I placed on the field to bring forth, Ice Dragon with an attack of 2300, attack Harpy Lady!"  
  
Reina: Not so fast! Waboku! Your attack is nullified"  
  
Kiaba: So you gained an extra turn"  
  
Reina: More then enough.I equip Harpy Lady with Cyber Shield, Raising her attack power too 2400! Attack Ice Dragon!"  
  
(Reina: 1300, Kiaba: 1550)  
  
Kiaba: I lay one card face down and another card in defense mode. Go"  
  
Reina: I sacrifice one card from my hand, and the defense mode card I have down to summon, Harpie's Pet Dragon!"  
  
Kiaba: What?! Where'd you get a card that rare!"  
  
Reina: I have lots of rare cards Kiaba.even some you've never seen before! And since Harpie's Pet Dragon gets a power bonus from any Harpy Lady's on the field, he's at 2300! Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack! *Pause* you're lucky he was in defense mode!"  
  
Kiaba: .Ha, ha, ha! You think you've beaten me already? Dark Hole!!"  
  
Reina: No!!"  
  
Kiaba: Ha! All monsters on the field are destroyed! Now I place down Lord of D. Go!"  
  
Reina: Not so fast! When Black Pendant is sent to the graveyard my opponent loses 500 life points! (That rich freak! Think he's better then me. I'll show him!) I play one card face down and put one monster in defense mode! Your move Kiaba"  
  
(Reina: 1300, Kiaba: 1050)  
  
Kiaba: I use Flute of Summoning Dragon to take out two dragons from my hand, my two Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Reina: No!"  
  
YamiYugi: Hang in their Reina! You can beat him!"  
  
Kiaba: now my Blue Eyes, destroy her face down in attack mode monster!"  
  
Reina: *Smirks* yes! Now you're Blue Eyes White Dragon is finished!! Go Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
YamiYugi: Why'd you choose her? She's only got 2000 attack points!"  
  
Reina: I have three Dark Magician's in my graveyard and since the Dark Magician Girl is Dark Magician's apprentice, she gets 700 attack points for every Dark Magician in mine or my opponent's graveyard! She's at 4100 able to destroy your Blue Eyes and ending the game! You lose!"  
  
(Reina: 1300, Kiaba: 0)  
  
Kiaba: NO! How could I have lost to an amateur?"  
  
Mandy: Yes! Reina won!"  
  
Blade: I knew she could do it the whole time!"  
  
Hunter: That's why you were nervous the whole time!"  
  
Reina: *Giggles*"  
  
Blade: Quiet You!"  
  
YamiYugi: Congratulations! You beat Seto Kiaba!"  
  
Reina: Now.I beat you fair and square *walks down from dueling platform and the gang approaches Kiaba* so keep your end of the bargain!"  
  
Kiaba: You want to go see your father? Fine so be it!! *Cackles*"  
  
All: ???"  
  
Kiaba: *Pushes button on his watch and a trap door appears directly underneath the gang, dropping them* remember, *chuckles* you asked for it!!" 


	4. Chapter 3 The bizzare research place

Look here's my story again and guess what? Yep it's sounding more and more like Resident evil. Heh, wait until you read the next few chapters ^_^ Anyways enjoy and R&R!  
  
**Egyptian memories** The beautiful breeze calmed her soul. By this time, her spirit was on fire, just like her fire spirited mother. She was a lot like her mother, kind hearted, a real fire spirit; even her eyes were the same. But she had genes in her she didn't like, the ones belonging to her father. She loved her father, there was no doubt about that but the side of her she doesn't like comes from her father. She is an adventurer. The shier thrill of adventure stirs up her fire soul and it burns wilder then before. Her father was the same way. She thought at first that maybe it could be a fluke her father is a Pharaoh! He can't be adventurous.can he? Well he is. This is what Reina didn't like. She didn't want to be like her father but the more and more she tried not too be, the shrill of adventure captured her once again. Maybe that's why she's on this risky, endless, impossible journey. As the breeze blew by her, and her dress swayed in the wind, she couldn't help but think maybe she should turn back. But then there was her adventurous side, telling her, "No go forward! Keep going! Don't stop! We need too know!" She hated this feeling, this argument she had in her head with this side of her. The more she tried to stop, the worse it got. Finally, she gave in. There was nothing she could do to stop the adventurous excitement, burning inside of her. She loved fire, so she could deal with it.right? Maybe. There it was! The temple she was longing for was right before her very eyes! The bright gold glistened like the morning sun and Reina knew, "This was it! She's inside!" She smiled and turned around. Her friends starred at her for a while, and then finally nodded their heads. She turned back around and walked forward towards the entrance too the temple. She was about to go in when she heard someone calling from behind her, "Reina!! Reina stop! You can't go in there!!! STOP! I beg of you!" Reina sighed and said, Reina: "Sorry father.not when I'm so close! Not this time."  
  
Chapter#3: The bizarre Research place  
  
It was dark and cold when Reina's dream ended. So dark. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? She was strapped to a table in the center of a room. She could see a computer on a desk to the left of her, two medical lockers to the right of her, a machine with cords coming out of it south of her at the base of her table and a door on the left wall with a security lock. The cords coming from the strange machine were hooked up to the table she was on. Wait a minute.they were hooked up to her! Two cords were in both of her legs, she could feel a few cords stuck on the side of her head, there were some on her chest too.she had nothing on! The only thing she had on was her amulet. She began to panic. Thoughts ran through her head a mile a minute. Thoughts like, "Where are my friends?" "Why am I hooked up to a machine?" "Why am I naked?" "Why can't I move?" "Where is everyone?" "WHERE AM I!?" Tears streamed down her face, she wanted to yell out but couldn't find the words. Suddenly, an alarm came on. It said, "Biohazard room has been opened. Toxic gas is leaking out. All military and research personal, evacuate the building immediately! They have escaped! I repeat." and it kept repeating itself. Dark red lights flashed from the top of the door, they were from the alarm. Reina struggled to get loose from the bindings from the table but they were too tight. She was stuck. The alarm stopped repeating itself but the red lights continued to flash meaning whatever happened in the Biohazard room, is still in progress. Reina shifted her head toward the left wall to see that the door was opening up. A man clutching his stomach came into the room and released the bindings that strapped Reina to the table, he also pulled out all the cords, which hurt but Reina didn't care. Reina rose up too see the man was bleeding from his stomach, a lot! She shifted over so he could sit on the table and he smiled faintly.  
  
Reina: "Thank you for helping me. Who are you? And where am I?"  
  
Man: "Man name is John. You are located at the Domino Biohazard Research Facility"  
  
Reina: "Really?! The place located south of Domino? This is on an island right?"  
  
John: "Yes unfortunately. Judging by the restraints you were in, you must have been one of the six people Kiaba brought in two days ago"  
  
Reina: "Kiaba.yes! I remember Kiaba pressing a switch on his watch after our duel and then it's black."  
  
John: "He probably knocked you unconscious. I thought I recognized you, although you had clothes on at the time *chuckles*"  
  
Reina: "Oh! I seemed to have been stripped naked.do you know where my clothes would be?"  
  
John: "*Pointing to the cabinet behind him* in there"  
  
Reina: "Thank you...*Gets up and walks to cabinet. Opens it up and puts on her clothes, ending with her boots* what happened too you? *Closes cabinet door and walks back in front of John*"  
  
John: "Those damned things attacked me.I thought they were only joking when they told me the research they were performing here."  
  
Reina: "Things? Research? Aren't you a research person?"  
  
John: "*Coughs* no. I'm a security officer on this level. You must have been unconscious at the time they announced it.there is weird research going on here.you probably won't believe it at first. I sure didn't. They are fusing these, creatures, with some unknown chemical. They created monsters! They were pleased with what they created and did it about a million times and locked their creations in pens all over this Research base. It's horrible! They broke out and now they're all over the place! On this floor and the others! I'm glad we're on an island for the most part.we can't get off but at least the creatures can't either"  
  
Reina: "What kind of sick research were they doing here?"  
  
John: "I don't know.I was restricted to minor information"  
  
Reina: "Even if we are surrounded by water, can't the creatures swim?"  
  
John: "No. They made the creatures not only afraid of water but if they touch water, they die"  
  
Reina: "How do they eat? Or drink?"  
  
John: "They don't drink but they feed off of human flesh.that's why everyone went too the safe tank on the floor above this one"  
  
Reina: "Oh my god.safe tank?"  
  
John: "A room that everyone went into. It's a square room with titanium walls and a titanium door, which locks down when the power is out. It doesn't lock any other way so once everyone they thought that were still alive were in, they cut the power, sealing themselves in and me out"  
  
Reina: "You were left out?"  
  
John: "I ran upstairs as fast as I could! But by the time I found the door.it was already locked."  
  
Reina: "Oh John."  
  
John: "I was upset but then I noticed someone else wasn't in either, a researcher. I ran towards him but he was on the ground in a pool of blood. He faintly opened his eyes and said, behind you! But it was too late, a little creature jumped on me and tore a chunk of skin out of my belly before I could get it off me. I limped down the stairs as fast as I could and to this room because it contains medical supplies. Then I found you."  
  
Reina: "*Glances around* where?"  
  
John: "See the desk with the computer on it? Top drawer on the right"  
  
Reina: "*Walks over to the desk and opens the drawer* Here's some.but it's only morphine.it won't save you. It'll only stop the pain"  
  
John: "That's all I want.give it too me"  
  
Reina: "*Walks over and sticks morphine needle in John's arm and pushes chemicals in* there.better?"  
  
John: "*Lies back on table* much"  
  
Reina: "Do you know where my friends are and what they were doing to me?"  
  
John: "Your friends are probably located around in rooms like this on this floor.I don't know what they were doing too you though. All I know is, Kiaba called you "The sacred ones* and that you were not allowed to escape."  
  
Reina: "*Sighs* How many floors are there?"  
  
John: "*Coughs* this floor called the Basement level 2, the basement level 1 that is above us and ground floor.that's where the front doors are"  
  
Reina: "Thanks.I'm sorry I can't help you"  
  
John: "It's okay.I just want to rest in peace without anymore pain"  
  
Reina: "Oh! Do you know a Steve Redfield here? He came a month or two ago for some important research business"  
  
John: "Yes. He was the man that bought me coffee.nice person. Talked about his family a lot.did you know his family or something?"  
  
Reina: "I'm his daughter.do you know where he is?"  
  
John: "Oh.if he's still alive, he'd be in the safe tank on the floor above us"  
  
Reina: "*Walks over too computer but it won't work* what's wrong with this computer?"  
  
John: "*Looks over* the power's out.it probably won't work"  
  
Reina: "Damn. Thank you for your help.if I find anything that'll help you, I'll come back and give it too you"  
  
John: "*Chuckles* you're a real sweet kid.I can see you're Steve's daughter.don't trouble yourself over it, I'll probably be dead by the time you get back.thanks anyways"  
  
Reina: "*Sighs and approaches the door*"  
  
John: "One more thing.*Reina turns around* be careful and watch your back! They could be anywhere! When you leave this room, head right all the way down, turn left and enter the first room on the left, there are weapons in there"  
  
Reina: "If guns work on them.why didn't you use yours on it?"  
  
John: "Normal guns don't work on them.knives do. That's how I got the little bugger off of me but there is a secret switch in that room. Find it and press it. It'll open up a wall and there will be guns and a lot of ammo hanging on the wall. Those weapons can kill the creatures.good luck"  
  
Reina: "Thank you John.*exits room*"  
  
A million and one thoughts ran through Reina's head once she saw what was outside the room. She could go right, left, or straight across into a door but John told her to go right so she did. It was dark the only source of light was coming from the ceiling where the red lights were flashing. Reina was worried. Anything could pop out and attack her and she wouldn't see it until it was too late. She noticed blood smeared all over the walls when she put her hand on it and decided not to touch the walls anymore. Who's blood was it? Reina really didn't want to know. She continued to move forward, slowly, so she wouldn't get caught off guard. She was getting close to the end when she stopped and looked at a door to her right. It looked like she could go in it and it was unlocked but did she really want to go in? Her heart told her too but her gut said no. Suddenly, she heard growling behind her and she turned around to see a Doberman starring right at her, growling ferociously. She stepped back and the dog leaped at her when the door behind her opened and someone grabbed her, threw her into the room and shut the door.  
  
Reina: "It's too dark.who are you?"  
  
The person laughed and shown a light on her coming from a flashlight the person held in their left hand. It was Yugi.  
  
Reina: "Oh my god! YUGI! You're alright!"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah.where are we?"  
  
Reina: "In the research base my father went too"  
  
Yugi: "Are you serious? How'd we get here?"  
  
Reina: "Kiaba brought us here."  
  
Yugi: "That dirty sneak! He must have brought us here when we were unconscious! Did you wake up strapped to a table and."  
  
Reina: "Naked? Yes I did. I think they were examining us.but.why?"  
  
Yugi: "I don't know."  
  
Reina: "Thanks for saving me.hey where'd you get the flashlight from?"  
  
Yugi: "No problem. Huh? Oh from the desk beside the table I was on *points behind him*"  
  
Reina: "Your lucky, I didn't get one"  
  
Yugi: "*Chuckles* did you find anyone else?"  
  
Reina: "No.just a security officer that released me from the table."  
  
Yugi: "Oh where is he?"  
  
Reina: "Back in the room I was in.he was bitten by some sort of creature they were doing experiments on here and I'm looking for medical supplies to help him out"  
  
Yugi: "Oh."  
  
Reina: "How'd you get off the table? Weren't you strapped in?"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah I was but I transformed into YamiYugi and destroyed the bindings"  
  
Reina: "Lucky you.I wish I could do that"  
  
Yugi: "I'm really glad your okay.I hope the others are too"  
  
Reina: "Thanks.I hope so too. We got to go back out there"  
  
Yugi: "It's too dangerous to walk around out there.what happens if we run into those creature things? Plus its dark and the batteries are running out on this flashlight"  
  
Reina: "We have too. If we continue down the hall and turn left, then enter the first door on the left there are weapons able to kill those creatures and anything else that attacks us.and as for light, we'll just get our items to glow"  
  
Yugi: "Oh like this.*millennium puzzle glows a bright yellow and he shuts off flashlight*"  
  
Reina: "Yeah.*her amulet also glows* see? Bright lights"  
  
Yugi: "But what about the dog problem outside?"  
  
Reina: "*Looks through the little window on the door and sees no dogs around* I think they're gone."  
  
Yugi: "You sure?"  
  
Reina: "Yeah."  
  
Yugi: "Let's go then.I'll follow you"  
  
Reina: "Okay.*slowly opens the door and walks outside. Glances down both paths and notices the dogs are gone* Come on."  
  
Yugi and Reina began to walk to the right of them and down the hall towards the corner. Yugi kept glancing behind him, making sure no one was following them and that the dogs weren't around. Reina stopped and Yugi looked puzzled when she nodded and peered around the corner, no one or thing was there. She and Yugi slowly walked around the corner when Yugi saw two dogs following them.  
  
Yugi: "We got company!"  
  
Reina: "*Looks behind her and sees the dogs* RUN!"  
  
Yugi and Reina ran as fast as they could towards the first door on the left and got in just as the dogs caught up to them and they shut the door. Reina and Yugi both leaned up against the door and slid down, huffing and puffing. They could hear the dogs barking from the other side of the door. Suddenly, the barking stopped and Reina began to speak.  
  
Reina: "That was.close."  
  
Yugi: ".Yeah.*Stands up* I think they were attracted too our puzzle and amulet"  
  
Reina: "*Stands up* probably.hey look at all of the weapons in here! John was right!"  
  
Yugi: "*Glances around* which ones can kill the creatures?"  
  
Reina: "We have to find a button or something.it'll reveal the weapons we need to use."  
  
Yugi: "K"  
  
Yugi and Reina searched the room from top too bottom and couldn't find a switch or a button. Suddenly, Yugi leaned up against a suit of armor. It toppled over and revealed a button on the wall.  
  
Reina: "Yugi you're a genius!"  
  
Yugi: "*Pushes the button and it opened up the wall in front of Yugi, revealing the eight guns and a lot of ammo* this must be it!"  
  
Reina: "Yeah but what are we going to use to carry it all?"  
  
Yugi: "Hmmm.*looks around room, then notices backpacks on the ground* we could use these! *Puts on backpack*"  
  
Reina: "*Picks up backpack and fills it with half the ammo on the wall and half the guns* you take half, I'll take half.*takes a box of ammo, picks up an army blue belt that holds guns, grenades, knives, first aid sprays and ammo, puts box of ammo into the little slot for the ammo, puts one gun in the gun slot, takes a knife off of the table and puts it into the knife slot and takes one of the two first aid sprays on the table and puts it into the first aid spray slot. Then straps belt around her waist and puts on backpack. Tosses Yugi a strap similar to hers* fill this strap up with what you can, and then fill up your backpack with the rest. We'll give the rest to our friends when we find them"  
  
Yugi: "Good idea.*fills up the belt like Reina's, straps it on and puts on backpack filled with the ammo and guns off of the wall* now what?"  
  
Reina: "We go find our friends!"  
  
Yugi: "Right!" 


	5. Chapter 4 Strange people and Silent Scre...

Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy and R&R!  
  
Chapter#4: Strange people and Silent Screams  
  
Voice: "No! Get.Get away from ME!"  
  
Reina: "That sounded like."  
  
Yugi: "Mandy! Come on!"  
  
Reina and Yugi's hearts pounded hard in their chest with worry as they ran out of the room clutching their guns tightly. They heard the scream again and it was coming from the room next to the weapon's room. They ran in and saw Mandy backed into a corner with a creature in front of her. Reina took aim and fired with the gun, killing the creature and Mandy ran to them and hugged Reina.  
  
Mandy: "Oh Reina.I'm so glad to see you.it was dark and I was all alone.what happened? Where's everyone else? And what was that thing?"  
  
Reina: "Calm down Mandy.*pushes Mandy away* we're here now, it's okay. We were knocked unconscious and brought too the research base my father went too by Kiaba. I don't know where everyone else is; I only found Yugi and now you. That thing was one of the creations they made here"  
  
Mandy: "Made?"  
  
Reina: "Yeah.scientists made that thing.and there's a lot more all over this research place. That's why you got to be careful"  
  
Mandy: "I hit it.at least twice with that chair but it didn't die! It didn't even flinch!"  
  
Reina: "Here.*gives Mandy a gun from her backpack and a box of ammo* take this. You can kill the creatures with this"  
  
Mandy: "*Takes gun and ammo, loads up gun, puts ammo into her pocket and holds onto gun* I think I'll keep the gun in my hand.just in case"  
  
Yugi: "I don't mean to trouble you guys but.look at this creature"  
  
Reina: "*Crouches down beside Yugi* what about it?"  
  
Yugi: "Doesn't it look.well.familiar?"  
  
Reina: "*Stars at creature*.yeah it does! But where have I seen it before?"  
  
Yugi: "It's a duel monster."  
  
Mandy: "What?! No way! It can't be! Can it?"  
  
Reina: "That explains why Pegasus is the leader of this operation and Kiaba is involved as well! I can't believe Pegasus was bringing duel monsters to this world.recreating them.and locking them up!"  
  
Yugi: "There must be almost every kind of small duel monster created here! This one is.Spear Cretin! I can tell by the spear it's holding."  
  
Mandy: "Why would Pegasus want to bring duel monsters and there destructive power back?"  
  
Yugi: "I don't know."  
  
Reina: "*Stands up* but I'm guessing we'll find out soon."  
  
Yugi: "*Stands up beside Reina* probably."  
  
Reina: "Hey look! That computer is working! *Walks over to a desk with a computer that's on and sits in the chair at the desk*"  
  
Mandy: "*Walks up too Reina and looks over her shoulder so she can see the computer screen* yeah.someone turned this computer on when I was passed out.I woke up and the bindings I guess I was originally in were off!"  
  
Yugi: "*Walks up beside Mandy so he could see the computer screen too* did you see the person?"  
  
Mandy: "No.he was long gone when I woke up."  
  
Reina: "*Starts typing* I think I can get a map of this place and print it out with the printer right here.give me a second."  
  
Yugi: "Okay.hey Mandy where's your bracelet?"  
  
Mandy: "Right here Yugi.*Holds up arm to reveal her bracelet*"  
  
Yugi: "Make it glow so you can see in the dark better.like ours is doing"  
  
Mandy: "Okay.*her bracelet starts to glow*"  
  
Reina: "There! *Clicks mouse button and sheets begin to pop out of the printer* There are three floors.thus three maps *grabs the three pieces of paper that popped out of printer examines each closely* here we are.We have to exit this room, go left down the hall, turn the corner, walk a few steps until we see the stairs to go up and go up the stairs"  
  
Yugi: "Wait a minute Reina.shouldn't we check the rest of the rooms? You know, just in case our friends are still on this floor"  
  
Reina: "Good idea.then we'll exit this room, go left all the way down, turn the corner and enter the first room on the left first *Puts maps in her belt, in a small compartment made for holding lighters, etc.*"  
  
Mandy: "Okay"  
  
Reina: "*Gets up and turns off the computer* let's go"  
  
Reina, Mandy and Yugi exited the room and turned left. They got to the corner when they heard a silent mumbling sound. They stopped and glanced around, and then they heard a voice,  
  
Voice: ".they're after me.*crying sound* why are they AFTER ME? What did I do? Oh lord what have I done? *Loud sobbing noises*"  
  
Reina: "What was that?"  
  
Yugi: "It doesn't sound like any of our friends.who is it?"  
  
Mandy: "Shhh! Quiet!"  
  
Voice: "No! NO, NO, NO!! You wont get me! Not on your life, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! *The gang hears footsteps going up the stairs*"  
  
Reina: "It sounds like the person went up the stairs."  
  
Yugi: "It sounded like a girl but.not Alyssa"  
  
Mandy: "Okay I'm freaked out now.who was that? And what was she complaining about?"  
  
Reina: "I don't know.we'll follow her after we clear this floor.come on"  
  
Nodding, the gang continued down the hall and into the first door on the left. They walked in and noticed a table like what they were on in the center of the room.  
  
Reina: "Nobody's here."  
  
Yugi: "Maybe they escaped?"  
  
Mandy: "Probably. Look! The bindings on the table have been cut.someone was here."  
  
Reina: "They're not anymore.come on let's go"  
  
Without delay the gang left the room and they searched two more rooms and they were like the ones Reina woke up in only there was no one inside. Reina, Yugi and Mandy sighed loudly and walked into the last room they haven't yet checked on that floor. As soon as they went in, they saw another duel monster eating a dead body. Yugi shot it twice and killed it.  
  
Mandy: "Ew gross! It stinks in here.this guy has been dead for a really long time."  
  
Reina: "Look above him.a first aid kit *Reaches above the dead body and grabs first aid kit. Then puts it into her backpack* Come on let's get back to John! We still may be able to save him!"  
  
The gang nodded there heads and proceeded out the door and down the hall towards the room John was in. They entered the room and Reina ran up to John who was lying on the table.  
  
Reina: "John.I found a first aid kit.I'll patch you up and we'll get out of here.together! John? *Checks pulse and begins to cry*"  
  
Mandy: "What's wrong Reina? Doesn't John want to live? Reina?"  
  
Yugi: "He's.dead."  
  
Mandy: "What?! Oh Reina."  
  
Reina: "We were too late.oh John you didn't deserve this.you were just a security officer trying to do his job, trying to make money, trying to make a living! *Stands up and dries tears* I won't let Pegasus get away with this!"  
  
Yugi: "We all won't! Come on Reina.let's go upstairs."  
  
Reina: "Yeah."  
  
Reina still felt upset over John's death but she wasn't going to let Pegasus get away with creating these creatures and having them kill people. The walked all the way down the circular walk way and the gang noticed a person walking up the stairs.  
  
Mandy: "That could be Alyssa, Blade or Hunter! HEY! WAIT UP!"  
  
The person stopped and looked at them but they still couldn't see his/her face. Mandy waved and the person ran up the stairs as fast as they could.  
  
Yugi: "I guess it wasn't our friend."  
  
Mandy: "What spooked him/her?"  
  
Reina: "Maybe it was the person we saw earlier."  
  
Yugi: "Maybe but why would they come back downstairs if they were crying about being down here?"  
  
Mandy: "I don't know and who ever it is.they sure are rude! They didn't even say hi!"  
  
Reina: "They could've been frightened of us."  
  
Voice: "Your never going to get out of here!"  
  
Mandy: "WHA!!!! *Jumps at the sound of the voice behind them*"  
  
The gang turned around only to find a little girl with green hair looking at them.  
  
Reina: "Who are you? This is no place for a little girl! What are you doing here?"  
  
Girl: "You ask too many questions.*Smiles* did I scare you?"  
  
Mandy: "No.no way! I wasn't scared!"  
  
Girl: "You were too! You jumped!"  
  
Mandy: "I was not!"  
  
Girl: "Were too!"  
  
Mandy: "Was not!"  
  
Yugi: "*Whispers to Reina* I guess Mandy has the maturity of a little girl"  
  
Reina: "Come on Mandy knock it off!"  
  
Mandy: "Humph."  
  
Girl: "My name is Elaine. What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Reina: "We were captured by Kiaba and brought here.does your mommy or daddy work here?"  
  
Elaine: "You could say that.my mommy and daddy died in a research accident here a month ago"  
  
Yugi: "I'm sorry."  
  
Elaine: "You should be! You guys had no right asking me that question! *Sobs* you guys are nothing but meanies! You're never going to get out of here, NEVER! I hope you all die!!"  
  
With that Elaine ran by them and up the stairs to the basement floor 1.  
  
Reina: "What was all that about?"  
  
Mandy: "She's nothing but a brat! Let's leave her"  
  
Yugi: "Still.why would a child whose parents died here last month still be around? And as for that, why would she come here anyways?"  
  
Reina: "I don't know.maybe she's lost or got captured.like us"  
  
Mandy: "She could be a little nicer then!"  
  
Reina: "Maybe she was scared"  
  
Yugi: "Maybe.come on let's go upstairs too!"  
  
Mandy: "Yeah I'm tired of running into strange people and things on this floor! *Shivers* as long as there's no spiders"  
  
Reina: "Oh Mandy.*giggles*"  
  
With that, Reina and Yugi laughed at Mandy and they all walked upstairs to the next level. When they reached the top, they noticed that they were arriving in a long hallway. If they looked left it was a door and a dead end and if they looked right they could see red beams going all over the hallway like security motion detectors.  
  
Mandy: "What are those beams?"  
  
Elaine: "Security motion detectors you idiot!"  
  
The gang jumped to see Elaine appear to the left of them out of nowhere.  
  
Reina: "Where'd you come from?"  
  
Elaine: "The door behind me.you're not like the others.you're special and I like you so I'll tell you about these beams. These beams activate if there are those weird creatures walking around. If anything organic tries to pass through it, they'll get chopped up into little bits like the creature right there *Points to a cut up dead duel monster under the beams* be careful.mommy"  
  
And with that, Elaine ran into the door behind her and locked it so the gang couldn't follow her.  
  
Mandy: "Why did she call you mommy Reina?"  
  
Reina: "I don't know.maybe she was confused"  
  
Mandy: "Maybe.or maybe she's just crazy"  
  
Yugi: "Aren't we forgetting the beam problem? How do we get to the other side with these beams here"  
  
Reina: "Look! *Points to a box on the other side of the beams* If one of us could get to that box, they could shut off the beams"  
  
Mandy: "No way am I trying to get through that! I'd be chopped up for sure! I'm not acrobatic at all"  
  
Yugi: "I'm small but Mandy's got a point.I'm not acrobatic either"  
  
Reina: "I'll go then.we did a training like this back home. It'll be a piece of cake"  
  
Mandy: "You sure Reina?"  
  
Reina: "Yep"  
  
Reina nodded and began weaving herself in between the beams slowly and cautiously. She didn't want to hit any one of the beams or she'd be dead so she moved at a slow pace, making sure she didn't touch any of the beams. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Reina got to the other side and looked down the hallway. She could see a woman running into a room to the left and thought to herself, "I'll follow her after I shut off these beams. It could've been Alyssa!" and lifted off the cover to the box on the wall. There were ten buttons labeled 1-9 and an enter button. It was a four-digit code. Reina pondered for a bit then remembered the uncial letters to this base, B. D. R. F. The "Biohazard Domino Research Facility". She also noticed under each number was a letter, 1 had A, 2 had B, 3 had C, 4 had D, 5 had E, 6 had F, 7 had P, 8 and Q and 9 had R. She typed in 3, 5, 9, 6 which stud for the uncials of the Research base she was in. She then clicked Enter and the beams shut off and Yugi and Mandy cautiously approached Reina.  
  
Yugi: "How'd you figure out the code?"  
  
Reina: "Long story come on"  
  
Mandy: "Wait, where are me going?"  
  
Reina: "A saw a girl walk into that room *Points to the door a little ways down on the left* I think it might be Alyssa"  
  
Yugi: "Well then let's go!"  
  
Reina nodded and the gang walked down the hallway to the door on the left and before they could open it, a duel monster approached behind them from the stairs. Mandy turned around and shot it, killing it but then she shrieked when she saw it was a spider duel monster. Yugi and Reina shook their heads and the three of them walked into the room.  
  
Reina: "Another Medical room *Sighs* it looks like no one is in here."  
  
Yugi: "Wait! There's a door straight ahead! Maybe she went in there!"  
  
Mandy: "Hold on you guys.there's a lighter on this desk. Should I take it?"  
  
Reina: "Yeah go ahead Mandy. We may need it later"  
  
Mandy: "K *Picks up silver lighter*"  
  
The gang walked through the next door and came into a large room that was completely empty! Reina sighed again when she noticed the door on the other side open up. Mandy, Yugi and Reina readied their guns in case it was another duel monster. Instead, Alyssa, Blade and Hunter walked into the room and Yugi, Mandy and Reina put away their guns and smiled happily. Alyssa, Blade, Hunter, Yugi, Mandy and Reina ran to each other but before they could touch each other (and Reina jump into Hunter's arms) they were surprised as the floor underneath them collapsed. They all fell in and it became dark, they were knocked out. Elaine came from out of the room Hunter, Blade and Alyssa came from and approached the hole in the middle of the floor.  
  
Elaine: "You shouldn't have followed me in here mommy.now you'll have to face this bases ultimate monster. I'm sorry mommy." 


End file.
